


A Little Story

by Anonymous



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Breeding, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, F/M, Impregnation, Secret Marriage, Teen Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:15:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29693493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Harry can't deny Astoria Greengrass is cute.
Relationships: Astoria Greengrass/Harry Potter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 66
Collections: Anonymous





	A Little Story

**A Little Story**

**Part One**

Harry found her in the library all by herself.

Astoria Greengrass was a very cute twelve-year-old. Her features were very similar to her sisters but clearly younger by a few years. Dark brown hair, button nose, blue eyes. She was cute now, and if Daphne was anything to go by she’d be very hot in a few years.

Daphne was very protective of her. Curses for boys that dared go near her, curses for girls that badmouthed her. He had no grudge against Astoria and wished her no harm, but he did have an axe to grind with Daphne, and pissing her off by sowing showing Astoria a very good time was a win-win in his book.

“What’s someone as pretty as you doing all alone in the library?” he asked.

Astoria looked up from her parchment eyes were wide with surprise before blushing when she realised who was speaking to her.

“Oh!” she exclaimed. She blushed even more when she realised that her _oh_ sounded almost like a squeak. “I – um – hello Harry!”

Harry smiled at her.

“Astoria, isn’t it?” he asked.

Astoria nodded.

“What’s this you doing?” he asked again, reaching for one of the books she was referencing. “Herbology? Mandrakes too.”

“You know much about them?” she asked dejectedly.

Harry have a single small laugh.

“I do,” he said causing Astoria to perk up slightly. “Why, want some help?”

“I – uh – yes,” she quickly replied before quietly adding “If you don’t mind.”

“I certainly don’t mind helping the cutest girl I know.”

Astoria made an _eep_ sound before she managed to press her lips firmly shut.

“I’m not that cute,” she replied sadly.

Harry did his best to supress his snort but didn’t succeed much. The sound didn’t help Astoria’s mood though and she suddenly looked very sad.

“I’m sorry, Astoria. The certainly wasn’t supposed to be a put down. I meant it when I said you were the cutest girl I know.”

She was clearly surprised by his claim, but he could see her eyes were slightly wet, doubting him.

“I’m not,” she said again.

Harry sighed and gave her a sad smile.

“I wish there was some easy way to prove it to you.”

He didn’t even need to lie there.

“I’m not that good looking, my sister has bigger boobs and a bigger bum. She’s the pretty one.”

Harry shook his head slightly.

“You’re still cuter, Astoria. And even if she was, Daphne would ruin those good looks with that perpetual frown she wears.”

She gave him a small smile.

“I’m sorry I made you cry.”

Harry slowly reached out to wipe away the tears with a finger, using his pointer finger for the right and pinkie for the left.

“It’s… okay, Harry.”

Harry reached out and took one of her hands in her own. They sat there for several minute, Harry just staring at her knowing that every second the girl was getting more flushed by it. Unfortunately, the table was a bit too wide for him to lean in and kiss her like he wanted to.

“You – you really mean it?” she asked, breaking the silence.

Harry smiled and nodded at her.

“I do.”

Astoria’s smile grew a fraction wider.

“See? You’re even cuter when you smile.”

Her smile grew anther fraction before falling slightly.

“What about my boobs and bum?” she asked again.

Harry smile and shook his head slightly. He hoped he was being reassuring.

“They might be bigger, but you’re still cuter and more beautiful. You’re only twelve Astoria, big boobs and bums come with time.”

He hoped she was feeling more confident about herself.

“Let me make it up to you by helping with your homework, okay?”

<^><^>

Harry did his best to set a bit too close to Astoria, to make a small amount of contact every so often as they worked together. He could feel her glancing his way every so often and had to do his best to not kiss her right there and then.

Everything about her was attractive: her smile, the way she enthusiastically talked about topics, her knowledge of them. She was fun, and nothing she did despite her enthusiasm came off as grating.

Where Daphne was beautiful with a perpetual frown or scowl, Astoria was cute and smiling. Where Daphne was smart but biting, Astoria was smart but considerate. And where Daphne was standoffish, Astoria was enthusiastically there to slip into the conversation.

He was going to piss Daphne off, and would keep doing it until the end of his days if he could. Every Sunday lunch he was going to be standing hand-in-hand with Astoria while Daphne glares at him, and he would enjoy that time with Astoria every day.

Truthfully Astoria didn’t need much help, just a lot more confidence that what she was doing was correct. It didn’t take long before she was rolling her parchment up. Harry offered to help place her books back on the shelves before he found her standing awkwardly by the table they shared.

She was squirming slightly and Harry liked to think she was a more turned on than what she had perhaps ever experienced before. He looked her straight in the eye and smiled, and she blushed more furiously. She tried to look away but it was only a second alter that she stole a glance at him again.

Even forgetting he wanted to piss Daphne off, Harry was kicking himself for not trying this earlier. Astoria was ridiculously cute.

“All done?” he asked as he approached her.

Astoria _eeped_ again.

“Y-yes,” she stammered out.

Harry stepped close to her, far closer than he normally would to a friend. She was a head shorter than him and the closeness meant she was tilting her head and looking up at him. She was biting her lip slightly.

“Would you mind if I called you ‘Story?”

Astoria nervously swallowed.

“Yes – I – I mean, you can,” Her voice at the level of a whisper, she stumbled over the words.

Harry placed both hands on her waist. Astoria’s breath hitched at the contact. Their faces were only a few inches from each other now.

“I figured out how to prove you’re cuter,” he said.

Astoria blinked at him for a second.

“H-how?”

Harry gave a single small laugh.

“Like this.”

He closed the small gap between them and placed his lips on hers. Her mouth was open with surprise so he took the opportunity to explore her mouth with his tongue. It took only a second for Astoria to reciprocate, her tongue and Harry’s performing the warm and wet dance around each other’s. As she moaned into his mouth, Harry pulled her closer.

Her boobs were pressed against his chest. They weren’t huge, but he knew they matched the her petite frame and young face. Much lower, the warm firmness of his erection pressed between them was incredible. With her second moan Harry hoped she knew exactly what it was, that she knew exactly who was turning him on so much.

Slowly one hand slipped down her hips to her skirt line. It didn’t take long to trail up her thigh to the waistband of her underwear, as each time his fingers danced on her skin, her breath hitched. With his other hand he slipped under her knitted jumper to tease out the bottom edge of her shirt from where it was tucked into her skirt and soon his fingers were dancing over the fair soft skin of her waist.

They trailed upwards where they met the underband of her bra. Harry moaned in disappointment that he’s never be able to slip his fingers under there. He wanted to see the arousal on Astoria’s face as he massaged soft small breasts. Instead he slipped his hand around her back and using the other hand on her cute bum pulled her even closer.

Astoria’s breath hitched again, her body grinding against him. And again, another beautiful little hitch and another grind. With each breath her whole body firmly ground against him. From the friction Harry was certain that if this continued he would cream his underwear.

He was half a mind to slip his hand into her underwear and bury his fingers into her wet pussy, but he had another idea, a better idea. With both hands slipping down to her skirt, feeling the line where her underwear and skin met, Harry pulled back from the kiss.

Astoria looked dazed; her eyes glassy. Her face was red as a tomato and her lips slightly parted and puffy. Her hair was damp with sweat and a mess, and her clothes were askew; the hem of her shirt peeking out from under her jumper and her green and black tie crooked around her neck. Astoria was worked up, a quivering horny little girl, and she looked so incredibly beautiful like this. At that moment Harry realised at that he had fallen for Astoria completely. He would fall in love with her, he would marry her, he would have his children with her.

He was so turned on at that point that gave his own shuddering breath as he tried to find the words.

“I meant it ‘Story, you are the cutest girl I know.”

She blinked at him in a daze before giving a small nod. He gave her a small smile.

Harry knew what he was going to do, but another idea occurred to him first.

“Astoria, repeat after me: ‘I’m the cutest and most beautiful girl in Hogwarts, so cute and so beautiful that Harry Potter fell for me completely after one kiss. He is madly in love with me.’”

Astoria went from dazed to shock in the space of a few blinks.

“Y-you mean it?” she stuttered out.

It was crazy, but he knew he already loved her and hoped she reciprocated.

“I mean it ‘Story. You won the love of Harry Potter with one kiss.”

Astoria’s eyes lit up.

“ _Harry Potter is madly in love with me_ ,” she whispered in amazement.

Harry dragged both hands up Astoria’s body. With one hand under her arm, he used his right to carefully tuck a few strands of sweaty brown hair behind Astoria’s ear. Her eyes following her fingers, her breath gave a small hitch when he surprised her by giving her another deep kiss.

Harry pulled back after a few moments, a long strand of saliva between them. He knew he would get lost in kissing Astoria if he continued.

“Do you trust me, ‘Story?”

Not trusting herself to speak, Astoria gave a small nod.

“I want to make you feel incredible, but I need you to trust me.”

She nodded again.

“Come on, sit on the edge of the desk.”

Harry guided her back to the table where she sat and then realised he had gotten the order wrong.

“Just a second,” Harry said.

He pulled her back up and gave her another kiss. Breaking it a few seconds later, he pulled Astoria into a hug. Over her shoulder Harry could see a wet mark on the hardwood tabletop where Astoria had sat. It was an indescribably incredible feeling to know he had turned her on so much that she was leaving wet dollops on the table. He wanted again to slip his hand into her underwear, but he resisted for now.

Harry pulled back so he could see her face clearly.

“I want to take off your underwear.”

Astoria eyes widened as Harry tried to smile reassuringly.

“You said you trust me, didn’t you?” he reminded her. “I want to make you feel incredible.”

“I – um – I trust you,” she replied smally.

Harry could see Astoria squirm for several seconds, her thighs rubbing together trying to get that pleasure she had been feeling earlier.

Harry took another step back to take all of Astoria in. She was nervously avoiding Harry’s eyes, but a smile was on her face.

“Would you pull up your skirt for me?”

Her eyes met his again, another small round of shock on her face. Harry tried to reassuringly smile at her before she pinched the hem of her skirt and slowly lifted it, avoiding his eyes in embarrassment.

Her panties were white and almost translucent from her own wetness.

“It’s embarrassing I got so wet,” she whispered.

Harry stepped forward and turned her head to face his with two fingers. He gave her another deep kiss before pulling back.

“I love it that you find me so hot you soaked your panties like that. Certainly don’t be ashamed of it. It’s so so hot.”

“But it’s… disgusting. It’s – it’s like I peed myself,” she replied with a touch of humiliation.

“I’m not disgusted, and I’m going to prove it to you.”

Harry dropped to his knees in front of her. Astoria looked away, but pulled her skirt up anyway. Her underwear soaked up to the elastic and Harry could see drops of liquid that had run down her thighs.

He reached out to grab the elastic of her panties and peeled them down. His first glimpse was of a small sputtering of black pubic hair, then the small nub of her engorged clitoris. As he pulled down further the panties wetly peeled off her pussy lips.

Harry smiled in satisfaction before glancing upwards as Astoria’s face. Astoria had been watching him intently but immediately looked away in embarrassment when she realised he had seen her. He wanted a taste of it, so he pulled her panties down the rest of the way much more quickly. Reaching her shoes, Harry wanted to pull them off too, but that would take too much time, instead he just pulled the panties off over them.

Her soaked panties in his hand, Harry looked up at a flushed Astoria. He looked her straight in the eye, gave her a cheeky smile before pushing them into his pocket.

“It’s probably best if you sit on the table, ‘Story.”

“What are you going to do, Harry?” she asked nervously.

Harry smiled at her as she sat on the edge of the table.

“I’m going to show you how much I love you.”

Harry pushed her legs apart and pushed her skirt up. He only admired how beautifully slick and wet she was for him for a second before firmly licking his tongue up her pussy and over her clitoris.

“Oh! – Oh! – Oooh!” moaned Astoria. Her breath hitched in pleasure in all the right places.

Formerly upright, Astoria’s arms had given out and she now lay flat on the table. Her legs were curled up in pleasure. Harry gave her another lick. He pussy bucked in his face.

“Ha – Harrry!”

Harry put his hands on her waist, his fingers tickling the soft skin of her stomach and reaching her belly button. He gave her another lick, he hips jerked and tried to buck, but her held her firm. This time Astoria made a hitched moan.

He was giving her another good lick when he froze.

“I know you’re around here!” called a loud female voice. “Show yourself! I can’t believe you would be so… _disgusting_ in _my_ library!”

_Oh shit._

He’d completely forgotten about Madam Prince, the school librarian – Hell, other people too. It was honestly a miracle that they hadn’t been found yet, a testament to the size of the library if anything.

Astoria was panting, but nowhere near the sort of tense she would be if Prince’s words had registered.

“Come out!”

Harry knew she was probably checking row by row. Astoria pulled herself up and blinked in Harry in shock.

With a mind well-honed by many after-hours’ excursions, he pulled Astoria off the table who landed on top of him with a squeak before fishing his invisibility cloak out of his pocket and pulling it over the them.

“Shhh,” he said quietly into her ear.

It occurred to Harry how loud Astoria’s breathing was. Hopefully Prince would never get close enough to notice.

Glancing up the end of the row to watch for Prince, Harry noticed Astoria’s bag on the ground near the leg of the table. Reaching out he managed to grab it by the strap and pull it under the cloak with them.

Looking up, Madam Prince stood at the end of the row staring at their location. Harry was about to stand up so they could slip way when he realised Prince had made no move. She didn’t even look furious like she absolutely would be when she caught them.

Prince tilted her head slightly and then after a few seconds shook it off, presumably thinking what she had seen was a trick of the eyes before moving off to the next row.

Harry relaxed a fraction. Turning slightly he could see Astoria was staring out at the end of the row. She was so flushed and her hair was heavy with sweat. She looked so incredible that Harry couldn’t help but plant a kiss on her neck.

“You have an –” pant “– have an invisibility cloak?” Astoria whispered in between breaths.

“Well, yeah,” he replied evenly.

“I thought Malfoy was making that up,” she replied.

Harry gave a small laugh. As Astoria shifted into his lap facing him. He could hear Prince shouting down some more book rows in the distance.

“Most of what comes out of his mouth might be shit, but he is right on occasion.”

Harry could feel Astoria’s juices soaking his thigh. Putting his hands on her hips, Harry leaned in to kiss her again. She had barely got her lips on his when Harry dragged Astoria’s pussy across his wetness slicked pants.

He broke the kiss off and took a second to admire the dazed look in her eyes.

“Want to see an amazing secret room?” he asked her.

Astoria seemed confused by the question. She looked like she’d much prefer to keep grinding on his leg that discuss some room.

“What does it do?”

“The room can become almost anything you want it to be or can imagine.”

Astoria blinked at him in shock.

“Anything?”

Harry gave a small shrug.

“Almost – I think – I haven’t found anything it can’t be, yet.”

“ _Anything?”_ she asked again in wonder.

“Anything, and I think you should pick.”

“What? Why me?”

Harry gave a knowing smile. He could see her tie was now half-hanging out of the neck of her jumper and wondered if he could use it to pull her in for a kiss without risking choking her.

“I want to see what the girl I love comes up with.”

Astoria dazedly mouthed the word _love_ before recovering and giving him a nervous smile.

“Okay.”

<^><^>

Astoria had needed Harry’s support for most of the way up to the seventh floor. Her legs were shaking so much she clung to Harry who certainly didn’t mind.

Slipping the cloak off as they got to the tapestry of the dancing trolls, Harry stood back and looked at Astoria. He certainly took a lot of pride in making the usually composed young girl such a mess.

“What are you staring at?” she asked nervously.

He gave her a wide smile.

“Just a beautiful mess of a girl.”

Astoria smiled at him in an embarrassed sort of way.

“What… are you doing here?” she asked uncertainly.

“Just stand in front of that section of wall,” he said, pointing across from the tapestry, “close your eyes and walk back and forth a few times thinking about what you want the room to be like.”

Astoria stared at the blank section of wall for a second and then nodded.

“Here?” she asked, standing at the assigned spot.

“Yeah – don’t worry, it’s not too precise.”

Astoria closed her eyes and began to walk. Harry could see the slight unevenness still in her step from earlier. Her clothes and hair were all over the place and he hoped he’d be pulling them off her very soon.

Slowly a door formed out of the wall. It wasn’t a large and heavy door like was used in much of the castle, but it wasn’t anything like a door in a muggle home either. It was made from some sort of elegant red hardwood and banded with strips of silver metal. It screamed “pureblood princess”, which was exactly what his cute girlfriend was.

Astoria stopped and opened her eyes. She blinked in wonder at the door as Harry stepped behind her and slipped his arms around her waist.

“So, what’s this?” he asked.

“Well, I – um,” Astoria stammer out before pausing.

“Would you like me to guess?”

There was a second before he felt Astoria’s head move against his chest. He guided her forward and reached for the door handle.

Stepping in he found a reasonably large bedroom with a large double or maybe queen-sized bed in the middle. It had a deep blue cover and the drapes on the windows were a matching blue. There was a large heavy desk on one side and shelves of books. A single-seater sofa. A nice broom in one corner and some quidditch posters on the walls, their occupants waving. There was a lot of stuff in the room, but it was cosy rather than packed or cluttered.

“Your bedroom?” he asked. “At home that is.”

Astoria gave an embarrassed “yes” in response.

“I like it,” he replied, giving her a belly squeeze.

Astoria seemed to push back against his body, squirming slightly.

“Certainly nothing to be embarrassed about in this.”

He let her go and she turned to face him. She stepped close so he put his hands on her waist again, but she immediately placed her face in his chest in a hug.

“Do you mean it?” she mumbled.

There was only one possible meaning to the question.

“About… loving you? About falling for you?”

Astoria nodded into his shirt.

“Would you like me to tell you the truth? When I fell for you? At each stage?”

Astoria pulled back and looked up at him. Her eyes were slightly wet. He couldn’t help but poke her cute nose.

“Yes,” she whispered.

He tried to smile reassuringly; he knew the story wouldn’t immediately come off as romantic.

“At first, I was just going to give you a good kiss and a hickey to piss off your sister. I thought how much your sister would hate it I had my way with you, and left you smiling as well.”

Astoria’s face was one of confusion at the admission.

“But then, I met this.. _infectiously_ happy girl. A girl who was smart, who was quick to talk about things she liked, who had this incredible smile on her face, all this innocence and wonder all mixed up. I had fallen for her, right there, and if you let me I would keep pissing Daphne off year after year. At every family dinner, at every Christmas, _at our wedding_.

“And then to top it off, Daphne would know I wasn’t doing it to piss her off anymore. I was doing it because I fell in love with a girl in the space of an hour. She could vanish off the face of the world with every trace of her obliviated out of my mind and I’d still be here kissing her incredible cute sister.”

Astoria’s eyes were watering again.

“So yes, Astoria. I meant it; I love you. It’s crazy, but it happened.”

Astoria gave a big breath. Harry could feel it hitch as she breathed out, a watery smile on her face.

“I love you too, it’s crazy, it isn’t supposed to actually happen, but I love you too.”

Astoria gave a fidgeting little jiggle and stood on the tips of her toes. Harry met her lips and kissed her deeply. He didn’t want to stop, but he knew he had to if he wanted to do anything more.

“Would you like to continue where we left off?”

Astoria went wide eye at the memory.

“Oh Merlin, we almost got caught.” Astoria jumped slightly and covered her eyes with her hands as Harry held onto her. “I almost got caught with Harry Potter licking my…”

Astoria trailed off before Harry slowly grabbed her wrists and peeled her hands off her face. Despite the flushed cheeks, Harry could see she was incredibly embarrassed.

“Licking your pussy,” he finished for her.

Despite her mouth being firmly shut, Harry could almost hear an embarrassed _eep_ escape her. He stared her dead in the eyes, neither moving a muscle.

“It was incredible every time you moaned because every time you did I knew _I_ was the cause. It made my heart race every time to know this incredible girl I was madly in love with was in so much pleasure because of _me_.”

It was Astoria who lost first when she squirmed, her thighs rubbing together in arousal.

He leaned over her shoulder.

“Just like that,” he whispered into her ear.

There was another aroused wiggle as he stared her in the eyes again, a smile on his face.

“So, will you let me eat out your delicious pussy again? Can I do that for you my beautiful ‘Story?”

Astoria nodded as Harry felt his pants get tighter. Letting go of her wrists and brushing his hands down her jumper he reached its hem. He pulled it up slightly to Astoria’s shock and paused. She looked adorable as she nervously bit her lip.

“Maybe you’d like to take turns undressing each other?”

There was a mixture of surprise but also desire on her face after he said that.

“Like… one piece at a time?” she asked uncertainly.

“One piece at a time – or if you’d like I can do a bit of a strip show for you instead?”

He gave her an overexaggerated wink at the suggestion. She did her best to give him a disapproving frown, but even through her pursed lips he could see she was enjoying the thought.

“One at a time?” he suggested again. “Maybe I can save the strip show for another day.”

Astoria gave him a nod so he began to peel her jumper up. Her hands went over her head as he pulled the stretchy garment over her head somehow making her messy hair even more beautifully worse. He then pulled her hands through the sleeves one by one.

He stood there as she nervously fidgeted, her eyes darting over his body. She lingered on his crotch or a few seconds before looking anywhere elsewhere she could when she realised he’d been watching her with a smirk.

“You can start with the pants if you want.”

“I – uh – no, I’m good,” she stammered back.

There were a few seconds before she stepped forward and started tugging at his own jumper.

“I might be a bit tall,” he said.

Astoria paused and frowned with the hem of the jumper at chest height. After a few seconds though she tugged his jumper and led him to the bed, telling him to sit and shortly after she pulled the jumper over his head, sending his glasses askew slightly. She looked at them in concern as she used the one hand that was out of the jumper so far to straighten them up.

“I’d take them off, but then pretty girl becomes blur girl.”

Astoria giggled, pulling the other sleeve off.

There was a pensive moment where Astoria stood there and he just sat there.

“You got to take two off!” she exclaimed suddenly.

“Eh – what?” Harry replied with confusion.

Astoria suddenly looked embarrassed again.

“You – you took my underwear,” she stuttered out.

“Oh, yeah,” he replied in realisation.

“I should get two.”

That seemed fair, so he gave her a smile and shrug of acceptance.

Astoria reached out and carefully grabbed his tie by the knot. She paused again.

“Do… do ties count?”

Harry ran his eyes up her body. She still had her tie on, and under that a shirt. If they did, she’d still have her shirt on at the end of his next turn. Harry was greedy, and wanted quite a bit more off than that.

“Nope, definitely not. They don’t exactly cover anything,” he said smoothly.

Astoria tugged at the knot and soon had it off before working the buttons. She bit her lip as she undid each one from top to bottom before stepping back again. He smiled reassuringly at her before she regained her confidence and carefully reached out, pulling the shirt apart and exposing his chest.

Behind the nervousness he could see hunger in her eyes.

“My turn?” he asked, causing her eyes to break off his chest.

Astoria swallowed and nodded. He wondered if he should get up and take it off her standing up, or maybe swap places seated on Astoria’s bed but before he could decide a better thought occurred to him.

“Would you like to sit on my lap, ‘Story?”

“Like – um…” She couldn’t find the words.

“Facing me,” he helpfully added.

Astoria nervously swallowed again before slipping it his lap. She was painfully close to him again and it occurred to him that he could push his dick deep into her from this position if it weren’t for that damn pants of his. It was such an incredible thought he managed to betray his own nervousness for once.

He could imagine it, pushing deep inside her, putting a load of cum deep inside her body, _kissing_ her while doing it. He found fantasy turning into reality when their lips met again. There was an agonising movement as Astoria’s pussy pushed against his firm dick though his pants. A part of him wanted to cum right then, and another wanted to come somewhere much less fantasy.

He had to stop before he did so he reluctantly pulled away.

“I think my tongue could do a better job,” he said between pants.

Realising she’d been gyrating on Harry Potter, Astoria eeped in embarrassment again.

While she blushed furiously and avoided his eyes, Harry got to work on her tie. He wondered for a moment if he could keep it before dismissing the idea. If anyone found it there would be questions and he wasn’t going to share his time with Astoria was anyone. Maybe if he hadn’t fallen for her he’d have shown Daphne.

He moved onto her top button and undid it before moving onto the next one down when Astoria grabbed his wrists. She wasn’t looking at him, she was looking over his shoulder trying to look anywhere but him.

“I’m sorry my boobs aren’t big,” she muttered quietly.

It was painful to hear the girl he loved having a body image problem. He was going to repeat it as often as he could if he had to.

“I love you just the way you are, ‘Story. I always will.”

Her eyes flicked from whatever she was avoiding his with back to him. There was a hint of doubt in them. Harry shook his head.

“I’d have still fallen for you if you were as flat as a board, but you’re not. I didn’t fall for you because of your boobs, I fell for you because you’re fun to be around, because I loved talking with you, I love being with you, and – to admit to being superficial – because you have the cutest face around.”

Astoria looked a bit more reassured, but he continued.

“You’ll have big breast soon, but unlike Daphne you’ll have a pretty face to go with them, and your boyfriend holding your hand.”

Astoria’s eyes were waiting, but her face had morphed into a watery smile. He leaned in closer, just outside of kissing distance.

“I want to suck on your beautiful little breasts, ‘Story,” he said huskily. “It will be incredible, you’ll moan my name as I do it.”

He moved the final inch to kiss her again as his hand finished unbuttoning her shirt, only breaking the kiss as he pulled her shirt apart. Astoria put her arms behind herself and let the shirt slide of her shoulders. Her head looking down at his chest, her hands trailed down to the waistband and belt of his pants.

He tilted her head up to his eyes.

“Can I take your bra off, sweetheart?” he asked. “I want to see your beautiful breasts. I – I meant it when I said I wanted to suck on them.” Harry’s own heart was racing, so much so that he’d joined Astoria in stuttering.

Astoria nervously swallowed, hesitated a second and then nodded.

Harry reached around her back for the clasp. It was easy to find but took a few seconds of fumbling to get it loose. Astoria put on hand on the front of her bra as she let Harry slip her other arm through the strap. She then switched it up a Harry helped her with the other side.

There was a brief pause as she sat in his lap with both hands supporting the cups of her bra. He carefully slipped his fingers between her hands and the bra and pulled away, letting the bra drop between them.

“Wow,” was all Harry could whisper.

Astoria’s breasts were perfectly round and topped with beautiful pink nipples. He carefully reached out to cup them with both hands, his thumb poised to brush over her nipple. As he made contact he could feel how soft and warm they were. They really were perfect.

Astoria gasped as he gave her nipples a soft brush.

“Sensitive?” he asked.

Astoria nodded.

They leaned in for a kiss as Harry ramped up the sensation. He gave her breasts a firm but considerate squeeze and then worked her nipples between his fingers. Astoria bucked against his hands, moaning into his mouth at the same time. He could feel her hips uselessly gyrating before she shuffled over and ground on his leg again.

He let her continue for a few more gyrations before breaking off. Astoria looked disappointed he had stopped her again, her face switched to shock as he gave her a small shove onto the bed. He returned her disgruntled look with a wicked smile as he undid his belt and pushed off his shoes.

“What happened to letting me take it off?” she asked.

Astoria was flat on the bed; her beautiful little breasts heaving and her hand pushing her skirt down over her crotch.

“Do you want to wait?” he asked.

There was a pause.

“No,” replied Astoria breathlessly.

Despite the fact she’d covered herself up with her skirt, he could see her hand was moving slightly, pleasuring herself through the fabric. She jumped though at the sound of his belt and trousers hitting the floor, the belt making a clacking noise.

His harness was obvious through his briefs. Astoria looked for a moment before looking away.

“I know you want to watch, Astoria,” he said kindly.

It took a moment before Astoria rolled on her side, a small embarrassed smile on her face.

Pushing the briefs down, his erection sprung free. He let Astoria have a moment to look at it before approached the bed and taking a seat at her feet cross-legged. Astoria’s eyes were still on it, so he decided to remove the second to last garment she was wearing.

Astoria’s black leather shoe came off easily with a pull of the laces, and then he pulled off her white socks. He gave her a kiss on the sole of her foot before moving onto the next shoe. Astoria was shortly left in only her skirt. Harry moved up between her legs.

“Can I take it off?” he asked.

“Do you know how?” she replied.

Truthfully he didn’t. Did it just slide off over her head or what? He gave his head a small shake.

“There’s a clasp,” she explained, her free hand reaching for it.

Harry shuffled over, her eyes wide at his cock.

“How does it fit?” she whispered.

Harry gave her a reassuring smile as he found the small brass clasp. Releasing it he gave the waist of her skirt a tug. Harry could see her skirt was now wide enough he could slip it down her legs. As he shuffled them down Astoria lifted her bum for him and then lifted her legs allowing him to get it off her.

Astoria looked nervous as he looked at her naked form. She shouldn’t have been; she was beautiful, but she still was regardless.

Truthfully he wanted to bury his cock in her right now, but he’s been told that first times might hurt for the girl. He had to make her cum first, he thought. Slipping back into cross-legged her moved so Astoria’s legs could go over his knees and they held a hand out for her to take. Once she did he pulled her up into his lap as she gave a squeak.

He could feel her wet pussy pressing against the underside of his cock. All it would take is a small movement for it to start pressing deep inside her.

“You’re so beautiful, Astoria. Don’t let anyone ever tell you otherwise.”

She gave him a small smile in response.

“I love you Harry.”

“I love you too, Astoria.”

Harry slid her hand down her stomach and through her wispy pubic hair before a finger cause on her wet slipper slit. Her breath hitching, he could feel how incredibly warm and slick she was. It took a second to find her hole before he pressed his middle finger into it slightly. He then found her clit with his thumb.

He watched her face intently as he sunk he finger into her and began to massage her clit with his thumb. Astoria drew in a ragged breath at the sensation.

“Oh!” she moaned as he pushed his finger into her to the knuckle.

Her hip gyrated to the motions, his finger moving in and out with each rub of her clitoris.

“Harry! Harry!”

Her eyes were closed, his free hand supporting her on the back. He could feel her dripping and soaking his hand. Her arms were around his back, her fingers looking for a grip on anything they could.

He was half a mind to silence her with a kiss, but instead leaned down to take a nipple into her mouth. It was a firm little nub surrounded by wonderfully soft breast. Astoria lost the ability to form words, her words turning into pure moans.

He could feel her breathing increase, each breath cutting off sharply. He knew she was getting closer and tried to force his finger deeper into her. Soon her moans turned into a whine, each sound stringing closers and closer together.

He broke off from her wonderful breasts and met her mouth with her own, his hand on her back pulling her closer. Her whole body was moving now and he could feel her sensitive nipples now rubbing against his chest.

Then, Astoria tensed.

Her thighs tried to close but were blocked by his waist, her pussy rippled and drenched his hand further and she gave one long moan into his mouth. Her fingers clawed at his back. Astoria was cumming.

Harry’s head rushed knowing he was making her cum like that. There was ten, fifteen, twenty seconds, then Astoria slumped in his lap, her breathing heavy. Her face pressing against his chest, Harry carefully brushed her damp hair off her face and behind her ears before giving her a small kiss on her forehead.

Minutes passed by as he cradled her, waiting for her breathing to recover. Eventually she lifted her head, her eyes shining.

“How was that, beautiful?”

“Oh wow,” she said breathlessly before giving a groan. “It was… never have I felt anything like that in my life.”

Astoria’s eyes were shining with happy tears. He leaned it to give her what was probably the most chaste kiss they had shared. He was so madly in love with her.

Breaking away he asked the question.

“Do you want to go all the way?” he asked carefully.

She gave a small gulp.

“Yes,” she replied with a little nod.

“You could lie on your back,” he suggested unsurely. “Or maybe we could do it like this.”

They both glanced down at his last suggestion. They could both see Astoria’s pussy making contact with the underside of Harry’s cock. Astoria squirmed slightly.

“We could… do it like this,” she said carefully, not breaking eye contact with where they were connecting. “It’s… nice in your lap.”

Harry assessed the situation for a moment before responding.

“Do you want to… guide,” he shrugged unsurely at the words. “Or do you want me to do it.”

Astoria broke eye contact with their contact and blinked at him for a moment.

“I – I don’t think I could anymore,” she replied exhaustedly.

“Do you want to stop?” he asked.

“No!” she replied quickly. “I – uh – it’s just that you will probably have to do all the work.”

Besides a finger he hadn’t done much, so that didn’t bother her.

“Ready?”

A nervous expression crossed Astoria’s face for a moment before turning determined.

“Yeah.”

He slid his hands down her back to her bum. It took a bit of shuffling and some lifting on Harry’s part before the head of his cock brushed against her opening. He looked up at her, their eyes connecting. She was nervous but determined, he lowered her slightly, his cock wedging into her opening.

They both gasped at the contact. He could feel her beginning to stretch around him. He lowered her another fraction.

Harry closed his eyes and pursed his lips, but his suppressed gasp sounded more like a whine now. He opened his eyes to see Astoria’s face straining.

“Are you okay?”

Astoria quickly nodded.

“Just do it!” she said.

“You sure?”

She nodded even more quickly this time. Harry let her bum slip from her hands.

The sound Astoria made was something between a moan and a yelp. Her eyes were closed and a small grimace of pain on her face, Harry pulled her closer, his arms wrapping around her in a hug.

She was incredibly warm, her pussy engulfing him in a pleasant tightness. Harry was so pent up at this point he was sure it would only take a few strokes to cum. There was no way to avoid it. He just hopped he would stay firm afterwards.

He cradled Astoria again for a minute or two before she pushed herself up again.

“You okay?” he asked again.

“Yep!” she replied cheerily.

She gave a little wiggle and Harry groaned. He was so close that only a few more wiggles like that and he’d be spurting.

When he recovered Astoria was looking at him with amazement. He wasn’t sure why though.

“Huh?” he asked confusedly.

“Oh – I – um,” she searched for the words awkwardly. “I – haven’t heard you moan like that before.”

Harry blinked at her.

“It’s hard n-not to,” he said with a shuddering breath. “You feel incredible.” He could see amazement in Astoria’s eyes at that confession. She gave another wiggle and Harry responded with another pleasurable groan. “I’ll cum any second if you keep wiggling like that, ‘Storia.”

Her eyes were shining at him for several seconds when surprise and then fear suddenly cross her face.

“Oh no!” she exclaimed, her voice going up in pitch.

“What is it?”

She was biting her lip, trying to formulate a response.

“I – I’m not on _the_ potion,” she stammered.

It took a second for Harry to figure out what she meant.

“Oh.”

There had been one very strange day when he got back from his first year. Uncle Vernon had told him to get into the car and drove him to the doctor’s office. Uncle Vernon ordered him to shut up and listen to everything the doctor tells him, and then pushed him into the examination room, shutting the door behind him.

What followed was half-an-hour of detailed male and female biology, almost entirely focused on sex and pregnancy. Once back in the car, Uncle Vernon did something that Harry never expected to hear; he offered to buy something for Harry without question. Except that thing was _condoms_.

Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia hated almost everything about Harry, and their most regular complaint was money. Money to feed him, money to clothe him, and they had zero desire to have to pay for and help raise a child because he quote “knocked some slut up”.

And here in was, balls deep in a beautiful girl, with not a condom in sight, and no pill or potion.

“Oh,” he said again.

Harry thought back to what the doctor had said, about when a girl was most fertile.

“When did you finish your – you know – your… period?” he asked.

It wasn’t something he normally discussed.

Astoria thought for a moment.

“Maybe… seven or eight days ago?”

_Oh_.

“That’s –” Harry swallowed nervously, his voice straining as he tried not to cum. “That’s – you’re probably fertile right now, like this is the worst day I could possible cum in you fertile.”

Astoria looked fearful, nodding in agreement.

Harry though scrunched up his eyes. He could just imagine how fucking beautiful she would look in six months with _their_ baby growing inside her. It would be so fucking incredible. He had no idea what a wizarding wedding looked like, but her could picture it, Astoria in a white wedding dress, an obvious baby bump sticking out.

Harry forced his eyes open otherwise he’d cum just from the thought.

“Oh, Merlin you’d look so fucking beautiful pregnant.”

Astoria whined at his words.

“You – you want me to pull out?” he asked.

Astoria fidgeted as Harry fought back a groan and his cum.

“Nooo,” she replied, the word drawn out.

She was biting her lip again, occasionally closing her eyes and gasping. She gave another nervous gulp before looking him in the eye.

“Can you –” she gave a small moan despite the lack of movement. “Can you promise me you’ll marry me?” She whined this time. “Marry me if we make a baby?”

The baby didn’t matter…

“I’ll – I’ll marry you, baby or not, ‘Storia!”

Astoria’s eyes sparkled.

“Will you be my wife, Astoria?”

Astoria lifted her hips, Harry’s cock sliding out of her before slamming back down.

“Ohhh,” she whined. “Y-yes, Harry! _Marry me!_ ” She lifted her hips again. This was it; Harry could feel his cum surging through him. She slammed them back down with another skin tingling moan. “M-make a baby in me, Harry!”

Harry couldn’t take it anymore. His hands under her armpits, he pulled her down, burying his cock in her as deeply as he could and pulled her into a kiss. Astoria was trying to contact as much of him as she could, her legs wrapping around his waist. Her hands were leaving fingernail marks on his back as her breasts squished between them. Her pussy rippled as she came from the incredible thought of Harry’s baby inside her.

Meanwhile, the first long spurt of cum splashed against her cervix, the sperm making their way into her fertile womb. Spurt after spurt, his cock rhythmically contracting as it pumped the seed into her.

Their passionate kissing lasted only a few tens of seconds before they broke apart and clung to each other in post-colitis bliss.

Harry was still hard, one cum nowhere near enough to satisfy it.

When they separated slightly, Harry could see the look on Astoria’s face. She looked incredible, stated, a sweaty and red-faced mess, but so incredibly beautiful. He combed his fingers through her damp hair.

“I meant it – I’m going to marry you, Astoria.”

Astoria smiled and nodded.

Harry gave a small experimental thrust. Astoria’s breath hitched.

His cum gave Astoria a new kind of slickness. Harry thought it was probably stickiness and well as slickness.

“I’m – I’m too exhausted to move much,” she said as he started to thrust some more.

Pausing her gave it a seconds thought.

“How about on your back?”

Astoria looked over her shoulder for a seconds before leaning back onto the bed. She landed slightly short of her pillows and shuffled over to them, letting Harry’s cock flop free.

There was a long string of cum connecting his cock and her pussy, and some more was dribbling out of her. He stared at the proof that some was hopefully making a baby inside of her. It was a crazy thing to do, but it felt so right. Shaking his head, Harry crawled up between Astoria’s legs and guided his cock into her again.


End file.
